


Elf on the shelf

by Betakitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, References to Dean/Other(s), like tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betakitten/pseuds/Betakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel really doesn't want to be stuck working in a grotto for the holidays as an elf, but he just can't say no to Gabriel. Fortunately for him there turns out to be at least one perk to the job...  </p>
<p>(For Colleen ♥ - Supernatural Christmas Secret Santa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elf on the shelf

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for this (probable) monstrosity. It's the first time I've written anything Destiel at length and it needs some serious editing!

Cas normally wasn’t one to judge, but his brother had seriously questionable motives for running this grotto. It wasn’t for the sheer joy on the children's faces when they got to meet the big man himself, no, it was for the candy. They gave candy canes away to all the little angels that passed through their way and that meant there was plenty up for grabs when he was working. Sweet tooth wasn’t even enough to begin to describe his brothers relationship with sugary items! 

It also happened to be a good source of income for Gabriel, this was currently the only reason he’d allowed himself to be in this position… well… in this suit would be more accurate. Oh no, not Santa’s lovely red velvet affair - but this stripey stockinged, tight itchy green monstrosity!

Gabriel had called him up over the weekend bemoaning the college student who’d pulled out of the job at the last minute, leaving him an elf short of a winter wonderland. Of course at 34 and with no-one besides mittens at home he could hardly think of a way to refuse and his brother knew it. 

Besides the undesirable attire involved, he actually really loved this job. Seeing the little children and their cute little faces when they saw the setup was priceless! He’d give anything to be able to have one of his own, sadly his love life was as doomed at Gabriels dentistry. He’d not so much as kissed someone in at least 8 years, not since college and all the experimenting that came with it. Ok… when he says experimenting he really means a few errant games of spin the bottle and a couple of heated drunken make out sessions.

He’d just been so busy with his writing career that he’d never bothered with all that stuff, but now he was starting to think that maybe he’d be on the shelf forever. Gabriel often told him he lacked a certain level of social skill required to attract strangers but he preferred to think his people skills were just ‘rusty’. 

Besides he was normally quite content to be wrapped up in his writing and snuggling on the sofa with the cats. It was just working here and seeing all the happy families that made him long for something more. Smiling down at the queue of bright and eager faces he noticed one very familiar little angel. With her lovely blonde curls and cute button nose Emma was a picture of innocence, every day she was at the mall she dropped by with her father in tow. Upon spotting him Cas started to feel a bit hotter in his elf getup. If Emma was the picture of childhood innocence and beauty, then her father was most certainly where she got her looks! Bowlegged and with the most unreal looking green eyes he’d ever seen, freckles littering his perfectly proportioned face and a killer smile. Yep, Mr Winchester was going to be the death of him for sure. They actually hadn’t stopped by the grotto itself since the first visit, she just liked to come talk to Cas. She’d tell him all about her favourite books and her friends at school, fascinated with his elf persona. He didn’t mind, she was always a joy and well… her father being easy on the eyes didn’t hurt either! 

As soon as she noticed him Emma bounded over much to the chagrin of her father who had to try and bustle through the crowds to keep up. 

‘Hello Cas-Cast-e-il’ She always struggled with his name but tried none the less. A more subtle ‘Hey Cas’ came next from her father. He shortened it seemingly without thinking the first day they’d met and stuck with it. Not that Cas minded at all, seeing even part of his name formed by those heavenly lips was worth any misgivings. 

Today’s topic seemed to be which books we his own favourites, a topic which Cas could talk about forever. After a few minutes worth of talk Emma turned to her dad and asked him about what his favourites were. 

Mr Winchester shuffled uncomfortably and cleared his throat. ‘I’m sure Cas here is busy and has a lot of work to do without us keeping him any longer honey’ Emma pouted. 

‘Actually, it’s my break now so I’m free to talk for a while longer’. Cas couldn’t resist that face, plus he kind of wanted to see what the answer would be. 

‘Oh, er, ok… ‘ He stammered. ‘ My favourite books are usually by Vonnegut’ Cas was trying not to show his surprise, beauty and brains. He really was perfect! Emma looked between them gleefully as Cas started a conversation based around which works of his he thought were the best. 

You know what they say about time when you’re having fun… well before he knew it it was time to get back to work. He said his goodbyes to Emma and she promised to come see him again. Then he turned around and said ‘ See you soon then Mr Winchester.’ 

‘Please - call me Dean, we’ve been here enough now that you’re practically family.’ He joked. 

‘Ok, see you sometime soon then Dean.’ Cas blushed. Then Emma skipped off dragging Dean behind her. Cas has no doubts that she had him wrapped round her little finger.

Dean couldn’t believe it, it was the 5th time Emma had dragged him back to the grotto. They really weren’t his thing but she seemed to really enjoy talking to all the people who worked there, especially Cas. 

Cas, with his gorgeous big baby blues and the most adorable bed head he’d ever seen! He’d spotted him on the first day they opened for business, he looked so awkward and unsettled, but wearing that costume it was hardly surprising. Although the stripy tights did show off some amazing legs, Dean sighed - I’m so going to hell for being attracted to an elf. 

He loved the way the guy blushed and wondered if his blush spread further than his face. God, it’s been ages since Dean felt this about a guy… but Cas was something special, something different. Emma loved him too which was a huge bonus, he couldn’t be with someone who didn’t like kids, she was too much of his life for someone like that to be a thought. 

Dean dragged his hand over his face, pull yourself together man, you don’t even know if he swings that way! 

On the way out of the mall after Emma has been spoiled rotten once again, they passed by the grotto as it was closing up for the day. Emma tugged her hand out of his and made straight for it, before he could catch up she had cornered Cas and was chatting to him. Whatever she was saying seemed to make him blush, this could not be good. 

‘Emma, what have I told you about running off.’ 

‘Oh I know daddy.’ She batted her eyelashes at him. ‘ I was just seeing if Casteel would like to come to dinner with us.’ 

Oh… this wasn’t awkward at all. Cas probably had someone to get home to, or at least didn’t want to hang around with almost strangers. 

‘Is...is that ok with you daddy?’

Well, he can’t say no because that would make him look like a jerk, he’d say yes and then Cas could be free to turn them down. 

‘Hey, that’s fine by me.’ Dean replied.

‘Great! What do you think?’ Emma hit Cas with her best puppy dog eyes. 

‘Er...I...erm… I mean I don’t have any other plans for tonight… But I don’t want to intrude on a family dinner.’ He’d feel so weird sat around a table with Emma and her parents. Especially considering how he felt about Dean.

‘Nah, it’s just me and Daddy like always. Tonight is burgers and pie night!’ 

Dean blushed and cleared his throat. ‘It’d be our pleasure man, I mean it’s the least we can do after entertaining Emma everytime we stop by.’ 

Cas nodded and picked up his bag. ‘ If you are certain I won’t be a burden...I need to get changed first though of course.’ He swept his hand down over himself to imply his clothing was less than suitable. 

‘I dunno Cas, those tights suit you.’ Dean winked. ‘Of course you won’t be a burden! If anything I should be paying you to eat up my leftovers. I always make too much!’

Cas blushed furiously and dipped his head, he gestured over to the bathroom where he’d get changed and nearly tripped over heading for it. Once he was through the door and locked in the nearest cubicle he slumped back against the door. Dean was unattached? He wondered what could possibly have happened to Emma's mother, then he wondered how the hell he was supposed to get through this evening. 

Once he’d made his entrance after getting changed into his slacks and blue shirt he realised he should probably tell Gabriel where he was heading. ‘I’ve just got to let my brother know so he won’t be looking out for me in the parking lot.’

‘Sure, go ahead. Whatever you need to do.’ Dean smiled. 

Cas went to go find his brother and as usual he could be located in the back swiping up the leftover candy canes for himself. 

‘Hey Cas! Are you ready to head off?’ 

‘Actually Gabriel… Er… I have plans for tonight.’

‘Oh Cas you sly dog! Who’s the lucky lady?!’ Gabriel punched him in the arm playfully.

‘It’s actually just some friends, you don’t know them.’ Well… it wasn’t a lie exactly.

‘I should’ve known it couldn’t be anything as exciting as a date with you brother.’ 

‘Thank you Gabriel for your faith in my prowess.’ 

‘Anytime brother! Don’t be too late, wouldn’t want to miss your bedtime!’ Gabriel winked as Cas exited the room. 

Well, Cas thought, at least you can rely on your family to make you feel good.

He collected his coat on the way out of the office and made sure he’d finished his jobs for the day. As he rounded the corner he noticed Dean and Emma sharing a joke about something, they looked so happy and loving with one another. Cas only wished his father had been like that with him. 

‘All set?’ Dean called. 

‘Yes, I’m ready if you are.’ Then he blushed at how that could sound to the other man.

‘We’re good to go, right Emma?’ She smiled and nodded furiously.  
They walked through the parking lot until they halted in front of a sleek black monstrosity which Dean called his baby. As Emma wriggled into the back seat and made herself at home, Dean helped Cas load his stuff into the trunk along with his purchases of the day. 

‘So, Emma says I’ve got to get this over with or she’ll do it for me...’ Dean looked concerned. 

‘O...k’ Cas mumbled.

‘So she’s apparently been trying to get us to go on a date together, because according to her you’d be perfect for us.’ He said apologetically.

‘So… are you… do you, do you want this to be a date Dean?’ Cas stammered. Oh god, he was completely uninvited!

Dean looked into Cas’s eyes then after a few moments seemed to decide something and smiled.  
‘I think Cas, that I… no WE would both be lucky to have you.’

Cas was dumbstruck. No-one had ever said anything like this to him before, what do people do in these situations? He should probably try to do something about the dopey smirk which had seemingly appeared on his face. 

‘That *he coughed* then, I say it’s a date then.’ He managed to utter.

Dean’s face broke out in one of the most beautiful smiles Cas had ever seen! 

‘Come on you two, I'm hungry! You can do gross stuff like kiss later!’ Emma leaned out of the window and shouted.

They both stepped back (since when did they move closer) and blushed. He couldn't wait to see the look on Gabriel's face when he told him about this. His brother was no longer forever ‘on the shelf’ after all.


End file.
